Scarlet's Lonely Prison: SHORT Story
by prettylara
Summary: NOW MULTI-CHAPTERED!* What happens during the time that Scarlet is stuck in Winter's little cage. Will she get rescued?, she wondered. Mentions Wolf and Winter shortly, Scarlet mainly. *The Lunar Chronicles is by Marissa Meyer. Using her characters, settings, etc. Please review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_***Please review! **This is just a regular story, not multiple chapter, for now anyways. _

_*Disclaimer: The Lunar Chronicles is written to/belongs to author Marissa Meyer. The characters, setting, etc. aren't mine. This takes place during the long days that Scarlet is forced to stay in the cage, during Cress & Winter book, held captive, and some of the things on her mind..._

**Scarlet's Prison**

Scarlet hated Lunars, despised almost all of them. They were completely fake, not trust worthy or loyal. Scarlet had been in _this_ awful Lunar's cage for a long time. She'd stopped counting. How many times had she tried to squeeze herself through the tiny openings in the iron bars, though she knew it was impossible? She'd lost track on that too.

She knew she wasn't going to get out any day soon, either, so she just had to endure the torture of residing in such a small space. Fingers crossed that Wolf and the rest of the crew would come and 'rescue' her soon. Somehow they always did. But, what if this time was different? What if this was something that irreversible she _couldn't_ get herself out of? Because even if she somehow ended up escaping from the cage, without _them_ she would be stuck, homeless, on Luna and most likely found eventually anyways. So until they arrive, if they do, she'd have to stay here, as hard as it was. And if they never did,... well, she tried not to think about it. She'd like to think that the girl would let her stretch her restless legs (she was just dying to move around, do something, _anything)_ at some point, because while in the cage her head practically touched the top of the bars.

Scarlet wanted to beg the crazy princess girl who talked to the animals (and had very bizarre behavior, poor girl _must_ be out of it), plead with her, to just slide the key into the lock, let her out of this prison. She was sick and tired of needing to listen to all of the damn animals howling, barking, yipping, way past nightfall. Not that she would ever be comfortable enough in the girl's company or the sturdy stone floor to sleep anyway.

Oh how it was getting boring, just sitting here hour after hour, while the insane glamour-user was going off to do whatever she pleased, keeping one-pinkie Scarlet trapped inside counting sheep, chewing on her red curls, biting her lip angrily.

Sometimes Scarlet dreamed of him. Of Wolf. A tear dribbled down her face. _Stupid eyes, there's nothing to be upset about_, she thought, swiping it away aggressively, leaving her with a damp cheek. She still remembered how Wolf had betrayed her, but right now she was just dying for some company. Besides, he was just doing what he had to do, he hadn't meant to hurt her; In fact he'd tried to warn her. She just wanted to run to him and wrap his hands in her's, run her fingers through his soft, brown hair, tell him all of the things that she'd wished she would've before she'd gotten kidnapped and taken away by that witch, Sybil Mira who disgusted her.

She did miss him a lot, and with all of her free time, she could spend hours having her little fantasies that would probably never come true if she rotted, alone, in the cell. That was probably how her Grandmere had felt, imprisoned and tied up, _defenseless_. Scarlet didn't like feeling defenseless at all, she liked being powerful in the way that she would be able to call the shots.

One thing was for absolutely certain: If Scar couldn't manage to hold it together and be tough, she was going to break, fall apart sooner or later if she had to live here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

Footsteps echoed somewhere down the hall, behind the closed door of the room, bringing Scarlet out of her thoughts. She didn't want to admit it, but she was always afraid it was going to be Levana or one of the other thaumaturges whenever she heard that.

The door opened a crack, and Scarlet could see the sunshine-yellow bottom of Winter's usual dress. Did she have more than one of them, that she switched every other day or something? Today her brown hair was pulled back in an red bow, the color of crisp, ripe apples in summertime. Her gray speckled eyes shimmered when she caught sight of Scarlet, lips twisting into a manic, cheerful smile.

"HI! Are you having fun with the animals? You look so bored. Oh, I see, perhaps you want one of the adorable bunnies to come and play? Yes, how about you, Fuzzles?" said Winter, starting to open up the rabbit's cage.

"No. No. I don't. It's - No.", began Scarlet, starting to get annoyed, "I'm not bored because I want to have play time with the darn rabbits. It gets a little repetitive living, sleeping, and eating in a cage that is ten feet wide like an animal. I'm sure someone like you with all of your special treatment wouldn't know that, being the royalty that you are, but yeah. Maybe if princess let me out, she wouldn't have to deal with my angering boredom." When she was down with her speech she turned her back to Winter, trying to accentuate her point. She wanted to go over there and strangle her, break apart the bars with her bare hands. Humiliation pushed at her chest and she balled her hands into fists, teeth grinded.

"Awww. Don't be mad, please. I totally do get it! I mean, I understand. But... for now, you'll just have to stay, _here,_ with me."

"Why?!" shrieked Scarlet, whose eyes were gushing at this point, coming on all of a sudden, making it hard for her to get any words out from under her dried lips. It wasn't her fault anyhow. She had no shame left.

She just wanted to be freed.

_"I hate you! I hate you!"_ she then began to bark, repeating that phrase over and over again until her throat burned and her eyes stung.

Winter sat on the floor starting to sniffle, doe eyes watering, wiping her nose with the back of her hand occasional, rocking back and fourth, hugging her sunshine-yellow dress covered knees. "I just wanted to be nice..." she spoke timidly.

Scarlet had absolutely no pity for her. Why was she getting upset? Of course. It was always all about her, Scarlet laughed.

"Well, it's not working. You better try a new technique." she glared at Winter.

Winter put her head in her hands, and then got up. She walked shakily over to the rabbit's cage once again, this time picking up a pale orange colored bun.

"Like it or not, mean girl, Carrot needs some play time." she muttered, hurt, opening the small door where Scarlet got food trays and other things placed inside, and throwing the rabbit inside with her.

As the rabbit, Carrot, nose twitching, pranced around joyfully, hopping up on Scarlet's lap, she felt a bit better while stroking it's pea brain. Which was strange, because a while ago she'd felt like she was going to burst open from all of the pain that she'd been keeping inside of herself. Carrot's eyes gleamed up at Scarlet, as if to say, Everything will be all right. Just wait.

And she kind of believed him.

***Thanks for the reviews! I hope this is good. Idk. Lol. Maybe more will come soon, but I don't have a lot of time. School's starting again soon. Urgh.**

~Lara


End file.
